Aun despues de la muerte
by Lirio Negro
Summary: ¿Puede la muerte acabar con el amor?... No, no puede, y eso estan a punto de descubrirlo dos personas a quienes les fue arrebatada la oportunidad de ser felices... KougaxAyame [UA]Sin avance por el momento...
1. ¿Inicio o Fin?

Hola a todo el mundo!!

la verdad es que este fic es el segundo que escribi de esta pareja... (el primero aun no lo pongo aqui XD)... los otros que he puesto en esta pagina son muy resientes, pero este tiene mas de medio año... junto con la idea jiji... lo habia puesto en otra pagina, pero no lo pude continuar por diferentes razones... ahora tengo tiempo y ganas de hacerlo asi que aqui estoy ...

esta mas que claro que me escanta escribir de esta pareja, la encuentro presiosa, es por eso que la mayoria de mis ideas se evocan en ellos, y esta no es la escepcion, otro fic de Kouga y Ayame para la coleccion de esta pagina... pero este no sera de un capitulo, si no de muuuuchos... la verdad esque si tiene mucho tiempo, pero aun no tiene final... asi que todo puede pasar juju

IMPORTANTE : los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y la historia no esta hecha con ningun fin de lucro... (eso no lo habia dicho en los otros fics porque eran cortitos )

bueno... aqui si que hara falta la simbologia... la pondre en cada capitulo para que no la olviden , aunque no se ocupen en todos XDDD

**- negrilla -:** son lo que dicen...

_cursiva: _son los recuerdos...

**_- negrilla y cursiva -:_** es lo que dicen en los recuerdos...

**"comillas y negrilla":** es lo que estan pensando. esta demas decir que cuando esta en cursiba es lo que piensan en los recuerdos XD

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨- : son los cambios de escena en general, ya sea en el presente o de presente a pasado, pasado a presente.

----- : son los cambios de escena dentro de los recuerdos.

eso es... si no entienden algo solo pregunten que yo con mucho gusto contesto

hay algo mas que deben saber de esta historia... esta inspirada años en el futuro U... no se cuanto con esactitud, pero tomen en cuenta que las construcciones del hombre han avansado de manera alarmente, destruyendo la naturaleza sin piedad, ademas que la ciencia (en la parte que me refiero en el fic) esta MUY avanzada... jiji

yap, y lo ultimo, pero no menos importante, antes de empezar... este fic esta dedicado a "**_Dark Jill Valentine"_**, amiga, gracias por apoyarme siempre y darme animos en todo...

bueno, ahora la historia... espero que les guste de veras...

* * *

**AUN DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE**

**Introducción...**

¿Que es el dolor?... Nadie puede responder con certeza esta pregunta ya que hay distintos tipos de dolor, algunos más fuertes que otros, pero, al final, todos hacen lo mismo... Ir derrumbando al corazón...

¿Puede alguien que ha perdido lo más valioso seguir adelante?...¿Se puede seguir adelante a pesar de la amargura y la soledad?... No, no se puede, o al menos no sin que deje consecuencias... Cuando una persona se siente tan abatida por el dolor y la angustia trata de borrar el dolor llegando incluso a cambiar su personalidad, pero eso no siempre es para mejor...

Una pareja que se juro amor a la orilla de una cascada, siendo testigo solo la luna y los sentimientos de ambos... Pero ellos no sabían que el destino puede ser cruel e implacable con aquellos que no han hecho nada... Solo amarse... Tal vez no fue el destino, sino la soberbia de un hombre que no importaba pisotear a los demás y destruir ese sentimiento lleno de pureza, ese sentimiento que aquella pareja compartía...

**¿Inicio o Fin?**

Entre las arenas del desierto y oculto bajo la inmensidad de este mismo solo había un lugar donde nadie dormía... Ese lugar que escondido tras la faceta de una empresa de seguridad daba rienda suelta a sus verdaderos objetivos... Ese lugar era conocido como el laboratorio "Shikon no Tama"

Su dueño, un hombre ambicioso que se imponía ante la sociedad por su enorme capital... A él no le importaba destruir vidas enteras e incluso matar para conservar su dinero y poderío... ¿Como podía tener un hombre así un poco de compasión por las vidas que había arrebatado hace poco mas de un año?... No, no la tenía y era por eso que todos los que lo conocían le temían... Su nombre era Naraku Fujiwara...

Los que entraban a aquel lugar no volvían a salir, o al menos no con vida... Muchos sabían de esta situación, pero ninguno se atrevía a oponérsele... Por eso aquellos que oían los rumores trataban de alejarse de él, pero al final de todo Naraku siempre conseguía lo que quiera... En este hombre había algo que lo caracterizaba... Él nunca se manchaba las manos con sangre, siempre mandaba a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

- **El trabajo esta listo, señor Naraku **– dijo un joven con cabello blanco y ojos color púrpura... no pasaba de los 25 años.

- **Bien hecho Hakudoshi **– el hombre se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio y miraba al joven con una expresión neutra – **Ahora esa familia sabrá con quien se esta metiendo** – sonrió de una manera fría – **Es todo, ahora vete...**

- **Como usted quiera, con su permiso…** – hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina

Naraku se puso de pie y se acerco hasta una ventana mientras juntaba sus manos en su espalda...

- **Vamos a ver como va todo... –** susurró mientras sonreía misteriosamente

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y Naraku se acercó para contestarlo… Cuando lo tuvo cerca de su oído dijo algo fastidiado…

- **¿Que pasa Sesshoumaru?**

- **Tengo problemas con el W-17, necesito que vengas para ver que hacer... – **respondieron al otro lado de la línea

- **Esta bien, voy para allá **– colgaron. Naraku salió de la oficina con rumbo al laboratorio.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Dos hombres peleaban ferozmente, cada uno traía una espada junto a un traje completamente blanco y recorrían casi toda la mansión para no recibir el ataque del otro... Cuando el joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta alcanzo al de ojos ambarinos comenzó a atacar con rapidos y ágiles movimientos de la espada, sin mucho esfuerzo lo dejo sin espada y en el suelo...

- **Cada vez peleas mejor, Inuyasha... – **dijo un joven de cabello oscuro mientras le ofrecía la mano al otro hombre para que se levantase

- **Si, pero aun no puedo ganarte… No se como puedes ser tan bueno si empezaste a entrenar hace muy poco...** – respondió poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su amigo

Después que Inuyasha se pusiera de pie los dos se dirigieron a una habitación donde habían distintos tipos de armas... Desde Katanas hasta armas de fuego, todas estaban en su debido lugar y protegidas por vitrinas con contraseña numérica...

Los combates entre estos chicos eran comunes para todos los que trabajaban ahí, tenían la orden del dueño de la mansión de no entrometerse cuando ellos entrenaban... Ningún morador de la mansión tenia acceso a la habitación con el armamento, el joven dueño las limpiaba y mantenía, solo su amigo Inuyasha y a veces su cuñado Miroku podían entrar...

- **Supongo que como no tengo nada que hacer, entrenar es lo único que me queda... – **menciono el joven una vez se encontraban dentro de la habitación

- **No digas eso, si tu quisieras podrías ir a la empresa...**

- **No, no volveré a ir ahí otra vez... Miroku puede mantenerla solo... **– lo interrumpió abruptamente antes que comenzara con su típico regaño, pero ya era tarde…

- **Kouga, no olvides que tu eres el dueño... Tú deberías estar ahí... – **siempre trataba hacerlo entrar en razón, de hacerle ver su punto de vista, pero hablar con él era como hablar con una pared.

- **Ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos... De ella... –** otra vez le era imposible dejar de pensar en aquella mujer, Kouga vivía atrapado por el pasado…

-** Ya a pasado mas de un año, no crees que deberías superarlo... – **el joven de cabello plateado sabia muy bien que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero quería intentarlo… nuevamente.

- **Basta, no volveré y punto… - **respondió con tono cortante, dejando más que claro que era un tema zanjado para él.

- **Como quieras, pero no me culpes por intentarlo... – **dijo Inuyasha con tono de resignación mientras levantaba levemente los hombros.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación después de dejar todo en orden, Inuyasha se cambio de ropa y se retiró, dejando a Kouga nuevamente solo...

Todos los días era lo mismo, Inuyasha venia por un rato del día y luego se iba, Kouga nunca salía de sus tierras... Solo paseaba por los lugares en donde solía ir con ella... La cascada y los campos de flores...

En este tiempo, las tierras de la familia Ryusaki eran envidiadas por todos, sus grandes praderas y ríos naturales no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie... Durante años muchos habían intentado comprarlas, pero Kouga se había negado rotundamente ya que él consideraba que lo natural era mas importante que lo artificial, además que esas tierras habían pertenecido a su familia por generaciones

Entre esas personas que pretendían las tierras estaba Naraku, quien solo era superado en su fortuna por Kouga y su hermana, Sango. Había tratado por todos los medios de conseguirlas... Bueno no por todos, aun le faltaba uno, pero pronto lo probaría...

Sango, la hermana menor de Kouga, era la única que podía hablar abiertamente con él, además de entender por lo que pasaba... Hace poco más de un año él se había casado con una muchacha, pero todo salió mal el mismo día del matrimonio... La chica que alcanzó a ser su esposa por pocas horas había hecho realmente feliz a Kouga, ellos se habían conocido ocho meses antes de casarse, tiempo que habían disfrutado y vivido al máximo... Una mujer que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido nunca había apartado la sonrisa de su rostro, de piel clara y suave y de ojos que brillaban más que la luz del sol... Su nombre era Ayame Shimamura...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Naraku ingresaba con una gran sonrisa al laboratorio, todo estaba programado para esta semana, pronto debían estar los resultados de los experimentos y estaba muy ansioso por saberlos... El científico principal del laboratorio era Sesshoumaru Miyasawa, un hombre que además de ser muy apuesto era realmente inteligente en cuanto a genética y ciencia se refería... Y no solo eso, si no que también había ganado mas de un premio referido a este tema después de graduarse de medico...Un verdadero prodigio.

- **¿Que es lo que pasa? – **preguntó Naraku acercándose al experto, Sesshoumaru.

- **Como ya te dije tenemos un problema con el W-17... Su memoria no se ha borrado por completo y tenemos que pasar a la siguiente fase, pero si lo hacemos es posible que vaya recordando poco a poco... – **respondió con seguridad el hombre de fría mirada dorada

- **¿Cuanta probabilidad existe de que eso pase?**

Naraku avanzó hasta quedar junto a un tuvo donde se encontraba una mujer... Estaba desnuda, pero con las piernas flexionadas tapando por completo de su cintura hasta su cuello, sus brazos se encontraban al lado de su cuerpo y el liquido medio verdoso que la mantenía suspendida impedía ver con claridad el color de su piel...

- **La probabilidad es del 10 por ciento... – **aunque fuera poco, era peligroso y eso el jefe del lugar debía saberlo, pero fue interrumpido…

- **Es muy bajo, así que continua con el procedimiento... – **no dejaría por nada del mundo que un insignificante porcentaje pusiera en peligro aquel proyecto, lo llevaría a cabo contra viento y marea.

- **Pero es muy arriesgado, no podemos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos... Yo propongo que... – **debía hacerlo entrar en razón, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido…

- **Sesshoumaru...**** ¿Como esta tu esposa? **– esto ultimo lo dijo con tono muy cínico, como queriendo recordarle algo...

El hombre de mirada dorada guardó silencio mientras apretaba el puño que tenia libre ya que con la otra mano sostenía una tableta con varios papeles... Ese hombre, Naraku, sabia que Sesshoumaru era el mejor en lo que hacia por lo que lo amenazaba con matar a su esposa... Rin...

- **Lo haremos como tú quieras... Naraku... – **respondió a regañadientes el joven científico.

-** Muy bien...** – la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo mas extensa mientras pasaba la mano por el cristal – **Es muy hermosa... ¿Cual era su nombre antes de llegar aquí?**

- **¿Su nombre?** – buscó entre los papeles que tenia en sus manos –** Su nombre es... Ayame... Shimamura...**

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

este fue el primer capitulo... nos vemos en el proximo si es que les gusto, pero no se cuanto demore... talvez un poco mas de una semana, todo depende del colegio... esque tengo que arreglar muuuuchas cosas al final del año... por fin saldre de ese calario!! XDD

ya saben, cualquier duda pregunten... y antes que nada gracias por leer...

su Amiga... Lirio Negro...

_"El amor verdadero y puro no tiene final feliz... Porque simplemente no tiene final"_


	2. El despertar

Holaaa!!

despues de mucho tiempo traigo una conti U, siento la demora, es solo que con el final del año escolar no pude prestar la atencion necesaria para el fic, ademas que estaba esperando que mi amiga me dejara un Tewiu, pero se que ha tenido algunas cosas que hacer, asi que decidi ponerlo ya...

este capitulo es igual de cortito que el anterior, debi desde un principio poner los dos juntos, pero bueno... desde el proximo seran mas largitos...

les agradesco a todas sus opiniones acerca del fic, y espero que les guste este capitulo. recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen y que el fic esta hecho sin ningun fin de lucro, solo es para entretener a los que lo leen...

mas notas al final... gracias por todo!!

* * *

**SIMBOLOGIA:**

**- negrilla -:** son lo que dicen...

_Cursiva: _son los recuerdos...

**_- negrilla y cursiva -:_** es lo que dicen en los recuerdos...

**"comillas y negrilla":** es lo que están pensando. Esta demás decir que cuando esta en cursiva es lo que piensan en los recuerdos XD

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨- : son los cambios de escena en general, ya sea en el presente o de presente a pasado, pasado a presente.

----- : son los cambios de escena dentro de los recuerdos.

* * *

**AUN DESPES DE LA MUERTE**

"**El despertar"**

¿Puede un sueño revelarte la verdad de tu vida?... Dicen que al final el 10 por ciento de ellos se vuelven realidad, que son misteriosos y que nunca se puede recordar con claridad todo lo ocurrido dentro de él... ¿Pero que pasa cuando el mejor de tus sueños se transforma en la peor de tus pesadillas?... Tal vez solo eso te puede despertar...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Varios días habían pasado desde las órdenes de Naraku, Sesshoumaru daba las instrucciones para que limpiaran los contenedores, hoy era el día en que sacarían a esas personas de ahí... Lentamente los contenedores comenzaron a quedar sin el líquido medio verdoso que poseían, Ayame quedo arrodillada al final del tubo mientras los cristales desaparecían en el suelo. El hombre de dorado mirar se acercó y le puso una toalla encima, él sentía una pena inmensa por ella, la razón era muy simple... Entre todos los experimentos ella era la única mujer, Naraku tenia un especial interés en ella, pero Sesshoumaru desconocía el porque...

- **Tómenla y pónganla en esa camilla, en la habitación continua...** – ordenó Sesshoumaru. Los hombres le obedecieron y con mucho cuidado la colocaron donde se les había indicado...

Después de varias horas todos los _"Pers", _que era el nombre con el que se les había denominado además de su codificación, estaban en las camillas y conectados a diferentes aparatos... Sesshoumaru estaba intranquilo, en todos los años en los que había estado trabajando con la genética, nunca había dejado pasar algo si este tenia un porcentaje de falla, pero esta vez era diferente ya que Naraku lo manejaba a su antojo, él no quería que a su esposa le pasara algo por lo que ella no estaba enterada del verdadero trabajo de sus esposo... Al pensar en ella, en Rin, no pudo evitar recordar como Naraku lo había encontrado...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

_Sesshoumaru y su esposa volvían a casa después de una fiesta, los amigos de ambos les habían organizado una celebración para felicitar al joven por su reciente premio en la genética. Al llegar a su casa Sesshoumaru se dirigió a sacar algunas cosas de la cajuela del auto mientras Rin entraba con un pequeño pastel en las manos, cuando se cercioraba de que todo estuviera en orden se dio cuenta que desde un auto estacionado en la esquina lo observaban... No le dio mucha importancia ya que pensó que tal vez era su imaginación, pero mas temprano que tarde descubriría su error... _

------

A la mañana siguiente al salir a trabajar fue abordado por un grupo de hombres entre los cuales estaba uno de ojos púrpura... Lo metieron a la fuerza al auto que la noche anterior lo había estado observando y cuando lograron reducirlo le pusieron una inyección en el cuello que lo dejo inconsciente por varias horas...

Al despertar se encontraba atado a una silla y un hombre fumaba cerca de una ventana sin mirarlo... Cuando pudo enfocar sus ideas preguntó con tono molesto...

- **¿Quien eres tu¿Porque estoy aquí?** – el hombre se giró pero su rostro no podía distinguirse debido a la poca luz en la habitación...

- **Valla, hasta que por fin despertaste... Es un gusto tenerte en mi casa Sesshoumaru Miyasawa... **– de ambas preguntas que había formulado el científico, este hombre no había contestado ninguna

_- **¡¿Quien demonios eres tu¡¡Te exijo que me sueltes ahora!!** – el joven gritaba mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse... _

- **Calma... No querrás que tu linda esposa sufra las consecuencias de tu arrogancia **– Sesshoumaru se detuvo al instante mientras le dirigía una mirada de confusión y furia...

- **¿Que quieres decir?**

El hombre salió de entre las sombras para encontrarse con los inquietos ojos dorados, mismos que se abrieron a más no poder al descubrir quien era la persona frente a él...

- **¿Naraku Fujiwara?... No lo entiendo… - **susurro denotando su desconcierto.

-** Es muy simple... **– dijo el individuo con voz calmada, pero extremadamente fría, luego se acerco a una pequeña pantalla y la encendió... ahí aparecía una mujer recostada en una cama, parecía dormida pero aun así se podía ver claramente de quien se trataba...

- **¡¡RIN!! **– gritó con desesperación Sesshoumaru mientras trataba nuevamente de soltarse.

- **Mis hombres la trajeron después de ti... Ella no sabe nada y si tu cooperas podemos devolverla a su casa sin que se de cuenta...**

- **¿Que quieres que haga? – **dijo el joven bajando la mirada.

- **Así me gusta... **– se acercó a un teléfono y apretó un botón... - **¿Hakudoshi?... Llévala a su casa, recuerda... Que no se percate de nada...** – miró al joven que aun se encontraba con la mirada baja – **Bien Sesshoumaru, quiero que trabajes para mi... Por supuesto que te pagare un sueldo... Para que tu adorable esposa no se de cuenta ya que si lo hace tendrá que desaparecer...** – explico rápidamente, ante el comentario Sesshoumaru lo miro directamente a los ojos... – **Todo dependerá de ti, recuerda que así como mis hombres la trajeron ahora... Pueden traerla cuando yo quiera...**

Estaba claro, tendría que trabajar para él si quería que su preciosa niña no le hicieran daño... No le importaba vivir ese infierno, ver las cosas horribles que hacia ese hombre... Solo quería que ella estuviera bien...

Desde ese día Sesshoumaru comenzó a trabajar para Naraku, tiempo después habían llegado con esas personas... las que tenia que convertir en... "Pers", estaba en desacuerdo, él no había aprendido todo lo que sabia con los fines que ese hombre los quería ocupar, pero... ¿Que podía hacer si estaba solo en el nido de las serpientes?...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Miró con cierta ternura a la joven frente a él, ella debía tener casi la misma edad que Rin, incluso menos... Como quería ayudarla, sacarla de ahí, el solo pensar que después harían cosas peores con ella... "Perdóname" le susurro al viento mientras la veía dormir...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Un joven de mirada azulada y cabello largo estaba recostado en el marco de la ventana, Miroku, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la habitación, le leía los informes semanales de la empresa... Pero Kouga parecía no escucharlo... Estaba hipnotizado por las verdes praderas agitadas por el viento...

- **¿Kouga¿Kouga me estas escuchando? **– interrogo al darse cuenta que el muchacho no le prestaba atención, no hubo respuesta... Dio un suspiro para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su cuñado... Cuando estaba al lado de él puso su mano en el hombro del joven haciéndolo salir de su sueño...

- **Lo siento Miroku... Es que no tengo cabeza para esto... – **se disculpo mientras volvía la mirada hacia el hombre junto a él

- **No te preocupes, pero solo trata de ponerme más atención la próxima vez... – **lo animo Miroku con un dejo de despreocupación mientras sonreía.

- **Sabes que tienes mi confianza, no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto... – **Kouga trataba de escaparse de ese tramite que a su parecer estaba de mas, él había dejado todo en manos de Miroku y sabia que no se había equivocado.

Miroku abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido ya que se distrajo con la puerta que se abría... Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate hizo acto de presencia con una bandeja en sus manos, Miroku se acerco a ella y la ayudo a servir las tasas de té mientras Kouga después de sonreírle a su hermana volvía su mirada al cielo... Por Kami, cuanto la extrañaba, daría cualquier cosa de este mundo por verla solo una vez más... Por ver esa sonrisa que le había devuelto la calidez a su corazón... "Cuanto te amo, Ayame" pensó mientras el sol se ocultaba tras una nube... Al parecer volvería a llover...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

_- **Yo también te amo **– dijo una joven de ojos color esmeralda a la orilla de un río – **pero... tengo miedo** _

- **¿Miedo? **– preguntó confundido el hombre que la acompañaba

- Y**o... No quiero sufrir otra vez **– su voz sonaba triste, algo que no paso desapercibido para el joven

- **Ayame, yo siempre estaré a tu lado... Te lo prometo** – limpió una lágrima que caía por el delicado rostro de la chica.

- **Muchas gracias Kouga **– sonrió levemente mientras la distancia entre ambos se acortaba...

No podían evitarlo¿Desde cuando sentían ese deseo por probar los labios del otro? Por fin podrían cumplir sus sueños... Estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe... Con solo la luna de testigo se besaron haciéndose una promesa silenciosa... Una promesa de eterno amor...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

**¡¡¡NOOO¡¡NO!!¡¡NO!!¡¡NO!! **– una chica gritaba mientras trataba de soltarse de las maquinas que la sujetaban, se movía demasiado y de sus ojos salían numerosas lagrimas...

- **¡Sosténganla, hay que ponerle un calmante! **– ordeno Sesshoumaru quien de una bandeja preparaba una jeringa. Entre tres hombres tuvieron que sujetarla para que el joven de ojos dorados pudiera sedarla... con los segundos la chica se fue calmando hasta quedar nuevamente dormida... –** Debemos mantenerla vigilada, no quiero mas errores.**

- **Como usted diga **– dijo uno de los hombres que había ayudado a sujetarla.

Volvió a mirarla mientras dormía, era extraño, los "_Pers" _no debían despertar hasta después del lunes, pero ella, Ayame, había tenido una pesadilla... Talvez con sus recuerdos. Esto no era bueno, al menos no para Naraku... Si él se enteraba podía llegar a matarla...

- **Esto no saldrá de aquí¿Esta claro? – **le dijo a los hombres presentes, ante esto todos lo miraron.

- **Si doctor** – el mismo hombre que había hablado antes volvió a intervenir por todos...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

bueno eso es todo por ahora... nuevamente les doy las gracias por leer.

en el proximo capitulo se veran muchas cosas nuevas... entre ellas, el porque Ayame esta donde esta XDD... este capitulo estubo mas bien dedicado a Sesshoumaru... este personaje es muy importante dentro del fic... despues de un tiempo lo entenderan...

por ultimo, cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja... deganla yo respondere, apreciare y aceptare cualquier comentario.

ah, antes que se me olvide... me han enseñado como responder a sus rewius asi que con gusto les respondere, y les agradeceria que me dejaran un mail (los que no tienen cuantas aqui) para poder responder, ya que me han dicho que no puedo respnder los rewis aqui...

eso sera todo por ahora... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... se cuidan mucho...

Lirio Negro...

_"El amor verdadero y puro no tiene final feliz... Porque simplemente no tiene final"_


	3. Recuerdos de amor, dolor y odio

**Holaaaaa!!!!**

**he venido con un nuevo capitulo de este fic... la verdad no estaba muy segura de ponerlo aun, pero me voy de vacacione y dejarlos sin el capitulo me parecio de mal gusto, asi que aqui lo tienen... espero de verdad que lo disfruten mucho.**

**este capitulo es especial, pues trae toda la explicacion del pasado, de lo que paso con Kouga y Ayame... asi que espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Simbologia:**

**- negrilla -:** son lo que dicen...

_Cursiva: _son los recuerdos...

**_- negrilla y cursiva -:_** es lo que dicen en los recuerdos...

**"comillas y negrilla":** es lo que están pensando. Esta demás decir que cuando esta en cursiva es lo que piensan en los recuerdos XD

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨- : son los cambios de escena en general, ya sea en el presente o de presente a pasado, pasado a presente.

----- : son los cambios de escena dentro de los recuerdos.

sin mas que decir les dejo la historia y recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen y que no hago esto con un fin de lucro.

* * *

**"Aun después de la muerte"**

**"Recuerdos de amor, dolor y odio"**

Los recuerdos... Tesoros preciosos que una persona guarda en el fondo del corazón y el alma... ¿Puede acaso algo tan grande desvanecerse con el tiempo?... Tal vez... Eso solo lo puede saber la persona a la cual le pertenecen... Pero¿Que pasa cuando a esa persona se le va derrumbando el mundo lentamente por proteger esos recuerdos?... Solo una oración puede explicar que el amor permanezca para siempre... Una promesa... "Yo te amaré aun después de la muerte"... "Para siempre"... ¿Cuanto cuesta mantener ese tesoro en el corazón?... No lo puedo contestar con certeza, pero solo puedo decir que el valor es más caro que la muerte... O que la vida... Es mantener siempre una herida sangrante...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Ya era de día, la luz del sol alumbraba todo a su paso anunciando así el amanecer... Un chico miraba por el balcón de su habitación, siempre con la mirada perdida entre las praderas, desde hace mucho que no podía dormir tranquilo... Todo en esa mansión le recordaba a Ayame, la mujer que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, pero que también se las había quitado, irónico ¿No? Llenar tu corazón de amor, para después solo quedar con la amargura de ese amor perdido... ¿Porque? Esa era la pregunta que siempre estaba en la mente del muchacho, pero lamentablemente esa pregunta no tenía respuesta...

- **Daría todo por volver a ver tu sonrisa **– el tono era melancólico, el recordarla ya era costumbre... añorar sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus caricias... toda ella, pero nada era posible pues la muerte se la había arrancado de los brazos... – **Aun te sigo amando, Ayame...**

Después de estar bastante tiempo en ese lugar decidió ir a desayunar ya que uno de los empleados había pasado avisándole que su hermana lo esperaba. Se vistió y bajo como todos los días, ahí lo esperaba su hermana Sango con su esposo.. Miroku... Ellos se habían mudado a la mansión para hacerle compañía a Kouga, quien a pesar de su situación nunca había aceptado la lastima de nadie. Desayunaron en calma mientras conversaban de cosas irrelevantes... Pronto una mujer vieja llego a la mesa con el periódico, el cual Kouga tomó y leyó mientras seguía prestando atención a la conversación de su hermana y cuñado...Cuando llego a la página que estaba buscando hizo un comentario que no paso desapercibido...

- **Ese imbecil ya esta utilizando nuevamente la prensa para lanzar indirectas... – **dijo a regañadientes en tono molesto

- **¿A que te refieres Kouga?** – preguntó Miroku mientras llevaba una tasa de café a su boca...

- **Mando a encarcelar a un sujeto, pero con bastantes pruebas de sobra... Después de los detalles del caso dice que él nunca acusaría a nadie si no tuviera pruebas...**

- **Creo que ese asunto lo marco demasiado** - opinó Sango con tono divertido – **No debes tomar en cuenta lo que diga...**

- **No me importa lo que diga o haga... Pero sigo pensando que él tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Ayame... – **dijo Kouga no pudiendo contener lo que pensaba

Un silencio se formo en la mesa, todos los presentes sabían a lo que se refería Kouga... Pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada hasta que...

- **Creo que tienes razón Kouga** – indicó con determinación Miroku. Sango lo miró sorprendida, no porque no conociera su opinión si no porque nunca se la había dicho a su hermano... – **Opino lo mismo que tu, es por eso que desde hace tiempo que investigo a Naraku...**

- **¿Que dices? – **preguntó el chico de coleta con incredulidad

- **He descubierto varias cosas extrañas, como que tiene un gran terreno en el desierto, pero que no ha construido nada ahí... A más de alguno le parece rara esta situación ya que Naraku se caracteriza por hacer grandes construcciones en sus terrenos y más con uno de ese tamaño... Es el único en el que no tiene nada** – los dos hermanos miraban al joven de ojos azules sin perder mínimo detalle de sus palabras, ambos carecían por completo de esa información – **También supe que Sesshoumaru Miyasawa, el científico experto en genética mas reconocido del país trabaja para él, pero eso no es lo mas importante... Él dejo de trabajar e inmediatamente fue contratado por Naraku, todo esto fue días antes de la desaparición de Ayame... Aunque me fue muy difícil averiguarlo ya que todo esto fue cubierto bajo miles de mentiras... Ni siquiera creo que su esposa lo sepa.**

- **¿Como supiste todo eso? – **Sango fue la primera y única en dejar caer su duda.

-** Con Inuyasha estuvimos averiguando todo, pero a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos eso es todo lo que sabemos... – **respondió el oji-azul con voz tranquila.

Kouga no decía nada, toda esa información confirmaba sus sospechas, ese monstruo le había arrebatado a su esposa, pero como siempre no tenia pruebas de ello... Se puso de pie y salió del comedor sin decir nada, Sango y Miroku solo lo observaron comprendiendo que quería estar solo... Sabían que todo esto le traería recuerdos muy difíciles de digerir para él.

Tomó uno de los caballos y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la cascada, cerca de ese lugar había un sendero lleno de flores... Se bajo del animal y camino lentamente hasta una cruz que rodeada de flores que decía... Ayame Ryusaki... Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y ahí se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos recordando el día en que ella había llegado a su vida...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

_Kouga se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, la verdad tenía mucho trabajo, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de su labor. Hace tiempo él había conocido a Kagome Higurashi, una muchacha encantadora, además de linda, estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca se había atrevido a contarlo a nadie y mucho menos a confesárselo, después de todo él no seria correspondido... Uno de sus mejores amigos, Inuyasha, había anunciado su noviazgo con Kagome esa mañana y por eso Kouga no podía concentrarse en nada... _

Así había pasado varias horas, sumergido en su propia mente y sin poder encontrar la salida... Ese día había quedado de verse con Kagome y una amiga de esta que necesitaba un trabajo, por eso Kouga la entrevistaría para ver que pasaba. Ya era la hora de la junta, tocaron la puerta...

TOC TOC...

- **Adelante **– dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie para recibir a las mujeres...

La primera en entrar fue Kagome, camino hasta Kouga y después de saludarlo se hizo a un lado. Tímidamente la segunda mujer entró… El joven de coleta alta se quedo embobado con ella, era muy hermosa, de cabellos rojizos y brillantes, tenía una figura envidiable y traía puesta una blusa celeste con una falda azul que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla... No podía verle los ojos ya que esta miraba el suelo

Su mirada estaba perdida en la alfombra de la oficina como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, no se sentía muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo ya que suponía que Kouga al ser el dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón, y del mundo, seria un hombre serio y de mal humor, mientras mas avanzaba el tiempo mas creía que debería salir corriendo, los nervios la podían traicionar en cualquier momento, pero su amiga había hecho todo lo posible por conseguirle un trabajo, no quería dejarla mal y menos quedar frente a ese hombre como una miedosa... Lentamente se acerco al escritorio tras Kagome aun con la vista gacha hasta que esta habló...

- **Bueno Kouga, ella es la amiga de la que te hable – **su voz era segura, presentía que este encuentro iba a ser muy importante** - Su nombre es Ayame Shimamura.**

_Kouga observo unos segundos a la chica que acababa de ser presentada y como noto que ella no tenía ningún interés por acercarse o siquiera por levantar la vista, se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella._

- **Un gusto señorita Shimamura **– dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano derecha de la chica y la besaba sin darle tiempo a reaccionar…

_Ayame levanto rápidamente la vista al sentir los labios de Kouga tocar su mano, su primer instinto había sido quitar la mano, pero desecho la idea ya que habría sido de pésima educación, además que se quedo paralizada al ver al joven erguirse frente a ella._

_Los segundos pasaron como si fueran horas, ninguno se había percatado del tiempo que había pasado observándose, solo una tercera persona que tosió levemente para llamar la atención, si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias podría haberse quedado callada y solo mirar, pero si seguían así nunca terminarían lo que venían a hacer._

_La chica pelirroja aun sonrojada por lo ocurrido y por la cara de su amiga hizo una leve reverencia y dijo algo nerviosa… _

- **Bu... Buenas tardes señor..**. – después de enderezarse le brindo una sonrisa que a Kouga le parecía la mas maravillosa que había visto nunca...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

- **Cuanto quisiera regresar al pasado... Para estar contigo... – **susurro con notable pesar, dejando que el viento arrastrara sus palabras

Quería llorar, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no lo haría, no quería que nadie sintiera pena por él¿Es que acaso siempre viviría con ese dolor carcomiéndolo por dentro?... ¿Si ese dolor que lo lastimaba desaparecía, entonces el amor por ella también? No, eso no lo permitiría, él la amaba y la amaría hasta después de la muerte...

- **¿Porque tuvieron que hacernos esto¿Porque te mataron, Ayame?** – nuevamente su mente se fue al pasado, pero esta vez al día su felicidad, al día de su desdicha...

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

_Eran las 11:45 PM, la iglesia estaba hermosa, majestuosa y antigua, llena de flores que resaltaban con intima belleza aquel lugar. Con solo entrar se alcanzaba a respirar la felicidad en el aire, todos los invitados podían sentirlo y estaban más que a gusto con eso, era lo que se esperaba percibir en todas las bodas, estaban en sus respectivos sitios, esperando el momento en que entrara la novia..._

_El novio ya no podía mas, vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y un pequeño corbatín del mismo color del traje, estaba que se lo comían, literalmente, los nervios ¿Qué pasaba si se arrepentía? Llevaban solo unos meses de conocerse, pero lo que había nacido entre ellos era tan hermoso como arrebatador, sin poder reprimir mas la pasión que los acorralaba habían decidido casarse, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía, de hecho, nunca había estado tan seguro, pero ¿Y ella?... ¿Pensaría lo mismo que él? Tal vez pensaría que llevaban muy poco tiempo como novios y que ese amor que se profesaban era insuficiente para aventurarse en lo que el matrimonio significaba. Sus dudas iban en crecimiento en cada momento, pero todo desapareció cuando la música comenzó y ella entro del brazo de su mejor amigo… _

_No habían palabras par describir lo que sus ojos veían, si siempre la había considerado la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, hoy se veía indescriptible, casi utópica, si no hubiera estado seguro que ese bello ángel que caminaba con pasos lentos hacia él era real, habría jurado que estaba en el mas bello de sus sueños._

_Ayame estaba radiante y su vestido no hacia mas que resaltar su belleza natural. Un finísimo vestido confeccionado por las mejores modistas, que hoy hacían nombre a su fama. La parte superior tenia un elegante escote que se destacaba gracias a su ausencia de tela en los hombros, la parte del pecho estaba bordada con fina pedrería a mano y le quedaba ceñido a su estrecha cintura; A la altura de las caderas el vestido se abría, quedando con una forma parecida a una campana y en un fragmento de abajo lucia las mismas piedras preciosas que la parte superior. Realmente parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas. _

_Ella estaba igual, o más, feliz que Kouga y eso se apreciaba en el brillo que lucían sus ojos y en su radiante sonrisa. Se habían enamorado del hombre que la esperaba en el altar primera vista y estaba a punto de dar el paso mas importante de su vida, no tenia dudas, estaba mas que segura de sus sentimientos… Estaba completamente segura de su amor por él. _

_Esta pareja de enamorados estaba cumpliendo su sueño... Casarse y formar una familia... O eso creían, ellos y todos los demás... _

Todo resulto bien, la ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problemas y al salir les aventaron arroz y pétalos de rosas, estaban felices de ver a sus amigos así, Kouga y Ayame eran el uno para el otro. Los novios se subieron a una limusina blanca que estaba adornada con cintas en la parte delantera y un gran moño hecho con ella, se despidieron de los demás y la limusina partió...

En el auto no faltaron los besos y las palabras de felicidad, no se sabia cual de los dos decía mas "Te amo" pero aunque se lo dijeran muchas veces, cada uno era lleno de amor y esperanza de ser felices juntos... Ayame iba apoyada en el hombro de Kouga y este le acariciaba el cabello con mucha ternura...

- **¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te pedí matrimonio? – **preguntó el moreno buscando su mirada

- **Claro que si... – **respondió Ayame sonriendo ante la pregunta. Ese momento nunca se podría borrar de su memoria

- **Nunca romperé mi promesa... – **dijo Kouga mientras pasaba a acariciar la mejilla de su esposa

- **Lo sé... **– la pelirroja no pudo mas que susurrar y cerrar los ojos al sentir la caricia

- **Te amo... **– sintió, como muchas otras veces, la necesidad de decírselo, la amaba tanto que a veces le parecía que ese sentimiento no le alcanzaría en el pecho

- **Yo también te amo… Kouga...** – sus ojos verdes se abrieron y miro con intensidad al hombre frente a ella, no pudo soportar mas y unió sus labios con los de él en un tierno y dulce beso.

_Entre besos y caricias llegaron a la gran mansión Ryusaki, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Todos estaban disfrutando mientras esperaban a los novios, el ambiente era el más apto para una celebración como aquella y ninguna persona se quedaba al margen de la felicidad que se vivía en ese lugar._

_Los amigos mas cercanos fueron al encuentro de la pareja y mientras caminaban hacia el patio trasero, donde estaban los invitados, no faltaron las felicitaciones y otras cosas… _

**Espero que tengan muchos hijos..**. **Me muero por ser padrino pronto** – bromeó un hombre de cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos color miel que brillaban de alegría, este comentario provoco el sonrojo de los novios y las risas de los demás.

_- **¡Inuyasha!** – lo reprendió su novia con un leve jalón de orejas. Todos comenzaron a reír con más entusiasmo. _

Al llegar a donde se encontraban todos, Kouga y Ayame les agradecieron por acompañarlos en este día tan especial para ellos. Todo salio como estaba previsto, fue todo un éxito, antes de que los nuevos esposos se retiraran llego un momento muy esperado, especialmente para las mujeres... Menos una... Kagome, quien se había quedado junto a Inuyasha. Ayame se volteo para lanzar el tan codiciado ramo...

- **Muy bien... Aquí va** – anuncio la sonriente novia, mientras decía esto subía y bajaba el ramo – **Uno... Dos... ¡Tres! **– y lo arrojó... al parecer con demasiado entusiasmo ya que voló por sobre todas las que esperaban y callo en las manos de... Kagome (jeje ¿no era obvio?). Ayame volteo y miró a su amiga - **¡Felicidades Kagome!**

Y tras esto, Kouga le pidió a su esposa, antes de irse, que se alejaran un poco, ella acepto y se fueron en un caballo hasta la cascada, el lugar donde él se le había declarado y pedido matrimonio. El joven iba como jinete, rol de desempeñaba de maravilla gracias a sus años de experiencia, y Ayame iba sentada de lado atrás de él, firmemente sujeta a su cintura. Se bajaron del animal y se quedaron unos momentos junto al río, perdiendo la mirada en lo cristalino de sus aguas, sin hacer nada mas, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

_Kouga la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó por atrás con fuerza, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ayame aspirando su olor, mientras ella se apoyaba con sutileza contra su pecho y acariciaba las manos de su amado. _

- **Te amo mas que a mi vida**...- le susurro en el oído el ojiazul rozándole la piel del cuello

- **Yo también... **– se volteo sin romper el abrazo y lo beso con pasión. Después de unos minutos, cuando se les acabo el aire, separaron sus labios y permanecieron abrasados.

Se quedaron así por largo rato, ninguno quería alejarse del otro y eso hacia que sus deseos de volver con los demás se desvanecieran... Ninguno sabia que este seria el ultimo abrazo, la ultima caricia, el ultimo "Te amo"...

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara un hombre alto se acercó, cuando estuvo justo detrás de Kouga le propino un golpe en la cabeza con el que pretendía matarlo, Ayame dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el cuerpo de su esposo caía sobre ella, haciéndola caer también... Lo abrazó como pudo y cuando estuvo en el suelo levanto la mirada para enfrentar al causante de eso…

-** ¡¿Que haces?!** – grito medio desesperada. El hombre no respondió - **¡¿Quien eres tú?!** – Kouga comenzó a sangrar, cada segundo más y Ayame no sabia que hacer, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos seguidas por muchas mas... el hombre seguía sin responder - **¡Responde!**

- **¡¡Cállate!! – **le ordeno exasperado mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla para obligarla a obedecerlo. Dio un paso atrás y quito sin ningún cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de Kouga, Ayame trato de impedirlo, pero fue inútil, ya que cuando se puso de pie para acercarse el hombre la empujo.

El hombre tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos color púrpura, su voz tenía un tono muy fuerte además de tosco. Se acercó nuevamente a la muchacha y la tomó del brazo bruscamente sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, la comenzó a arrastrar alejándola del joven, por lo que ella oponía resistencia mientras seguía llorando, no quería dejar a su amado en esas condiciones...

- **¡Déjame imbesil!... ¡Kouga!... ¡Suéltame!** – los gritos de la mujer le colmaron la poca paciencia que le quedaba y con un paño que parecía húmedo le tapo la boca y nariz... Ayame comenzó a perder rápidamente el conocimiento mientras luchaba, hasta que fue vencida y quedo profundamente dormida... lo ultimo que vio fue a Kouga sobre un gran charco de sangre acumulada en la altura de la cabeza

-----

Lentamente comenzaba a recuperar el sentido, estaba en los brazos de alguien y este decía su nombre, pero no podía distinguir quien era, sentía un fuerte dolor en la nuca y un inevitable cansancio... Se fue dando cuenta que era mas de una voz la que lo llamaba y eso hizo que pudiera volver en si. ¿Qué había pasado? Cuando pudo abrir los ojos miró desesperadamente hacia todos lados...

- **¡¡Ayame!! – **grito ignorando el dolor que le ocasionó el sentarse con tal fuerza.

Ella no estaba ahí. Estaba en la mansión, en su cuarto y dentro de este solo estaban sus amigos. Les tomo un tiempo explicarlo todo lo sucedido; Hace dos horas que se lo habían encontrado inconsciente en medio del campo, el caballo había vuelto solo y esto los había preocupado. Los invitados se habían retirado, la fiesta había terminado y Ayame… No estaba por ninguna parte.

Desde ese día todo fue diferente, Kouga buscaba a su esposa por cielo, mar y tierra, tenia miedo, terror de poder perderla... Pero nada consiguió... Tal parecía que Ayame nunca a aparecería...

------

Después de una semana de la desaparición de Ayame, aun sin noticias de nada, Naraku apareció en la mansión Ryusaki... Para nadie era un misterio la gran antipatía que sentían el uno por el otro, habían demasiadas cosas del pasado, y presente, que no permitían que se trataran como amigos. A pesar de todo eso, ambos se comportaron civilizadamente durante la conversación que sostuvieron por más de una hora, pero como era de esperarse, no duro mucho…

_La tensión era palpable y esta aumento deliberadamente ante el comentario de Naraku… _

- **Siento mucho lo que pasó con tu esposa... Pero cada quien tiene lo que se merece...**

Ese hombre definitivamente no tenia limites, Kouga sabia perfectamente lo que pretendía con lo que acababa de decir, pero él no caería tan fácilmente en sus redes… no esta vez…

_- **¿Que quieres decir? – **preguntó con el mejor tono de indeferencia que pudo conseguir, que era bastante bueno. _

- **No te merecías a esa mujer… Y eso, tú y yo lo sabemos – **con cada palabra que decía despedía veneno. Sus intenciones eran claras, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando por ver al heredero de los Ryusaki revolcándose en el suelo suplicando por piedad… piedad que él, Naraku, nunca le daría.

- **¿Te molesta que me haya preferido a mi?.. – **soltó sin mas al sentirse molesto por lo dicho anteriormente

- **Al menos ahora ya no será para ti... – **sonrió con cinismo y lo miro con superioridad mientras observaba la cara de confusión del muchacho. Eso era lo que quería…

¿Que quería decir con eso¿Acaso él sabia donde estaba Ayame?... Un claro recuerdo de la mujer paso por su mente y no pudo contener la rabia por las palabras de Naraku. Estaba seguro que ese hombre sabia algo y tenia que saber que era...

- **Tu sabes donde esta ¿Cierto? – **lo enfrento sin ningún temor en su voz, quería las respuestas de las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza y sabia que el hombre frente a él era el único capas de responderlas. La cara de satisfacción de Naraku desapareció inmediatamente y Kouga pudo jurar que vio un destello de temor en su mirada, pero este se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

- **¿De que estas hablando? – **preguntó fingiendo incredulidad.

- **No me sorprendería que hayas sido tu quien se la llevo… - **subió medianamente el tono de voz mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- **¡No te permito esa clase de acusaciones! – **gritó Naraku cuando se puso de pie.

_Kouga lo miro por un segundo, pero inmediatamente después se puso de pie, imitando la acción del otro sujeto. No se dejaría intimidar ahora, sus dudas cada vez estaban mas claras, él tenia algo que ver… O si no ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?_

- **Claro, ahora comprendo todo** – murmuro divagando la mirada por la habitación para luego terminar donde Naraku – **Primero la raptas y luego vienes a hacerte el buen amigo para que nadie sospeche de ti...**

-**¡Basta! – **volvió a gritar completamente fuera de si** - Mi paciencia tiene un limite y tu lo acabas de sobrepasar...** – se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo dijo sin voltearse **– Te aconsejo que si quieres acusar a alguien tengas pruebas en su contra... **– y se fue del lugar, haciendo retumbar la puerta cuando salio.

Kouga se quedo pensativo, lo que había dicho antes tenia mucho sentido, Naraku se había mostrado muy interesado en Ayame y eso siempre le molestó. Ese sujeto tenía muy mala fama entre las personas de dinero, pues corrían rumores muy peligrosos sobre él...

-------

_Algunos días después el cuerpo de Ayame apareció en un lugar cerca de un bosque, nadie entendía nada. ¿Por qué estaba en un lugar asi? Todos, incluyendo a los mas cercanos a la chica, creian que se trataba de un secuestro y que pronto se comunicarian para pedir dinero o algo por el estilo, pero no…_

_Kouga había sido uno de los primeros en llegar al lugar después de ser avisado... Lagrimas de dolor y tristeza corrieron ese día, no solo de Kouga si no de todos sus amigos... Nadie se había imaginado que esto podría pasar..._

_¿La causa de la muerte?... Fue uno de los grandes misterios de ese día, no pudieron darle respuesta ya que no tenia ninguna herida ni externa, ni interna... Había sido un asesinato muy bien planeado..._

_Y el ataúd desapareció mientras lo bajaban, cubierto de flores y acompañado por las finas gotas de lluvia, que caían del cielo con igual intensidad que las lagrimas por el rostro del joven Ryusaki._

_"Esto no se quedara así" se repetía una y otra vez Kouga "Juro que haré pagar a los responsables de esto"... otra promesa... Que no llevaba felicidad como la otra, si no que estaba cargada de un sentimiento de odio y rencor..._

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

El joven golpeo el suelo con la mano empuñada, tenia demasiada rabia acumulada en su interior y lo peor era que cada día ese odio crecía mas y mas... pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba al amor y dolor que aun albergaba en su corazon…

- **Juro frente a tu tumba que te vengare... Ayame... – **susurro sin poder impedir que una lagrima salira de sus ojos ante el recuerdo de su perdida.

¿Es realmente lo que quiere una persona asesinada¿Venganza?... no, no lo es... Solo espero que ese chico que yacía arrodillado frente a esa tumba lo descubra algún día... Y que ese día no sea demasiado tarde...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

¿que les parecio?...

lo he hecho mas largo que los anteriores como habia prometido. este capitulo es el que explica como llegaron a la situacion en la que estan, como pudieron ver... n.nU. se que me quedo algo meloso, pero era necesario para poder dejar claro lo que sentia el protagonista y el porque de tanto odio.

desde el proximo capitulo las cosas comenzaran a ponerse mas buenas... y pronto, muy pronto... Kouga y Ayame se encontraran nuevamente...

dejen su opinion ue eso me anima enormemente... me encanta leer sus comentarios...

gracias a: darksoubi, OmikuChan, Ninfa del Mar, Ferpechi-14, Leo no Aioria... Se que antes no les di las gracias y por eso lo hago ahora... sus reviews son los que me animan a continuar : )


End file.
